


Group Costumes

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [25]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Dressing up hadn’t been as much of a thing when Steve had been younger. It existed, in small pockets sure, but it was nothing compared to how celebrated and widespread Halloween was now.





	Group Costumes

**Author's Note:**

>   
[{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)  

> 
> Day 25 - Group Costumes

Dressing up hadn’t been as much of a thing when Steve had been younger. It existed, in small pockets sure, but it was nothing compared to how celebrated and widespread Halloween was now.

He honestly wasn’t sure how he felt about people dressing up in his image, let alone group costumes that took whatever current line-up of the Ultimates there was closest to Halloween.

“Why are they dressing up as us, again?” Steve asked because the symbols tended to mean something, and he wasn’t sure if they should be worn all carefree and the like. Not that he had voiced this particular opinion in public, even he knew that was a bad idea.

“Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.” Tony offered, looking rather blasé as he sipped generously from his margarita.

It was probably too early in the day to be drinking, but few things stopped Tony from doing anything he wanted to do.

Steve sighed. “You would think that.”

“Do you think you can take that gigantic stick out of your ass for once and let people have fun? They wanna dress up as you, isn’t that a compliment?”

“You speak way too much time talking about my ass.”

“I am, after all, attracted to the finer things in life.” Tony said as if that’s an explanation that should fly. Oddly enough, Steve does let it fly maybe because he can buy that Tony’s compliment is genuine whereas with as these group costumes, he has doubts about how much they’re honoring him, or the Ultimates legacy.

Tony arched an eyebrow. “How unlike you to let a comment like that slide.”

“You just told me not to be grumpy.”

“Grumpy… sure, that’s maybe the G rated version of what I told you to do instead. Are we keeping it G now? Is this alcohol in my hands suddenly apple juice instead?”

Steve took the martini glass from Tony, their fingertips brushing for the barest moment before he brought the glass to his lips and drank from it as Tony watched on, entranced. “Nope, still alcohol.”

Steve answered, enjoying Tony’s stunned silence as he exited the room after he set back down the glass, in a marginally better mood than he had been in than before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
